


Bender

by spiralicious



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Drunkenness, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirejin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/gifts).



> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 72 "Incest" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.
> 
> Thanks for pinking, Kira!

Leaning on each other for support, Gwendal and Conrad made their way towards Castle Von Voltaire. The brothers were kicked out of a local tavern, or rather timidly asked to leave as Gwendal was no less intimidating drunk, in fact his new smile was rather frightening according to the tavern owner. They were now on a mission to secure the liquor hidden in Gwendal’s office as their bender was far from over.

Once safely locked inside his office, Gwendal carefully deposited his younger brother on the couch. Conrad was slightly more sloshed than his half-brother, but was making a good show of attempting to sit upright, while he watched Gwendal rearrange stuffed animals on high shelves with an air of secrecy.

Gwendal returned with two bottles. He took his place on the couch too close to his half-brother. Conrad leaned against him, mostly because he was less than capable of sitting upright at the moment. Both bottles were covered in a thin layer of dust, which Gwendal fought with as he simultaneously struggled with the cork of the thinner, lighter colored bottle. He smiled victoriously when it opened with a loud pop and a short cascade of foam. He promptly shoved the mouth of the bottle in Conrad’s face, bopping him in the nose in the process.

Conrad instinctually grabbed the bottle to steady it, even though his own hands were shakier than Gwendal’s. Through a joint effort, they got the bottle to Conrad’s mouth. The tangy citrus liquor swirled around his mouth and bubbles danced on his tongue. The combination of which made him cough and more dribbled down his chin than went down his throat.

Conrad turned his head and found Gwendal’s face too close.

“No?” Gwendal’s free hand was stroking Conrad’s head, while the hand holding the bottle was wiping at Condrad’s chin with his thumb.

Conrad shook his head and swayed in confirmation. “No.”

Gwendal pulled back and nodded. He licked his thumb, before opening the other bottle with much more ease than the first.

Conrad grabbed the bottle with both hands, before Gwendal could try to feed him again. Determinedly, he brought the bottle to his mouth and tried to drink. While part of the dark syrupy liquor did make it into his mouth, most of it went down his chin and neck. Conrad was startled when he felt Gwendal’s tongue licking up the mess, and didn’t resist when he took the bottle from him as he pulled back.

Conrad watched as Gwendal took a long drink. He leaned in and licked his brother’s cheek.

Gwendal turned to look at his half-brother.

“You licked me first.” Conrad swayed forward and tried to steady himself with by placing his hand on Gwendal’s thigh, but it slid forward, causing him to cup Gwendal’s crotch instead. He immediately pulled back and stared at the wall.

A few moments later, he felt Gwendal’s large hand cupping him and he turned to admonish him. He may have done it first, but when he had touched him, it had been an accident. However, his normally stone-faced brother was looking away and blushing.

“Are you blushing?”

“No.” Gwendal pulled his hand away, but Conrad grabbed it and put it back.

Gwendal looked at him questioningly.

“Just don’t tell Josak.”


End file.
